Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a device, system and method for replacing lights with a drone.
Street and walkway lights may be disposed relatively high from the ground. For example, street and walkway lights may be disposed on light poles or lampposts. Street and walkway lights may also be disposed in rural or relatively lightly traveled areas. Alternatively, street and walkway lights may be disposed in high traffic areas with limited safe access space surrounding light poles or lampposts. Thus, street and walkway lights may be relatively inaccessible to human maintenance or repair people due to travel times and/or physical restraints to gaining access to such lights. For example, it may be relatively difficult to physically access a broken or burned out light on a light pole disposed in a central area of a busy roadway.
Both urban and rural areas may include a relatively large number of street or walkway lights. Such lights may include a plurality of types of bulbs (e.g., LED, CFL) having different and/or variable life spans. Thus, monitoring of broken, damaged or burned out lights may be difficult. Additionally, light bulbs included in street lights and walkway lights may have variable brightness over the course of their life span. For example, the lighting capacity of individual light bulbs may decline as they reach the end of their life span, which may result in a reduction in visibility in walkways or roadways near fading light bulbs.